


As If Walking

by Skiewrites



Series: Wonderland [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Invisibility, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, POV Lance (Voltron), WIP, invisible Lance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Lance had always felt invisible to everyone around him, be that his classmates when he was at the Garrison, his homelife surrounded by lots of siblings and cousins, and even in his team, feeling overshadowed and almost useless compared to everyone else. So when the corrupt wormhole sends him back in time to when he started his second year at the Galaxy Garrison with the consequences include being a complete ghost, unable to interact with the real word, Lance begins to learn more about his role on the team, and wonders what everyone else is up to.Part four of 'Wonderland' Series.





	As If Walking

Yawning widely, Lance stretched his arms above his head, his senses slowly but surely returning to him. First came the overwhelming relief that he wasn’t in any sort of pain, strange since he was pretty sure he crashed Blue because of the god damn wormhole throwing them around willy nilly, making him wonder if everyone else was alright in their own Lions. Next was the smell of eye watering disinfectant that reminded him to much of a hospital, or the castle-ship’s infirmary, as well as a faint mortar oil undertone that was always surrounded Hunk, Pidge, and their corresponding Lion’s hangers. The small, idle chatter of students as they walked pass the corridor on the other side of the door provided a low background noise that he wasn’t used to in the castle-ship, where he had his headphones and some quiet ocean noises to help him sleep.

Wait.

Quickly sitting up on the bed, Lance looked around the empty dorm, staring at the dorm’s door and at the clock that hung above it, the second hand trying to move forward only to move back to its original position. The other hands were stuck in the position of 11:43, an impossible time judging by the sunrise that was breaking through the window, looking ever beautiful over the dry and barren Arizonian desert, meaning that the clock was still low on batteries, even though he could have sworn he put in new one’s just days before he left the Garrison on a self-imposed mission to save the universe.

But, that was in his dream then, because he hadn’t left the Garrison to become a Paladin of Voltron. None of that happened. Keith hadn’t left the Garrison, Shiro wasn’t alive (now that was a sad thought), and he probably made Pidge up, let alone Allura, Coran and all the other aliens, Galra or otherwise, they had met on their way.

And to think that his dream self thought that his best friend was a good match with a rock alien.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell Hunk about the weirdest dream he’s ever had.

Standing up, Lance yawned again as he arched his back, frowning when it didn’t crack like it normally did. Huffing quietly, Lance went to grab his phone off from the top of the bedside table, the sudden desire to call Mama and just hearing her voice hitting him with full force now that the dream was over, only to pause when he realised it was missing. Frowning, he looked back onto his bed, the covers all nicely done up and pillows perfectly puffed, as if nobody had slept in it the night before, clenching his jaw when he saw that his phone was still not there.

And, thus, the manic man hunt to find his phone began.

It began with him looking under the table again, then to underneath the bed and down the sides to make sure it didn’t fall down there. When that came up empty, it was over to the dull desk, void of any paperwork he may have left behind the night before, with it’s even duller but matching chair, just in case he decided to talk to his brother while ‘studying’, the to the windowsill, because maybe he wanted to snap a picture of the view and send it to his sisters. But, the more he looked for the device, the more frantic he grew as the more unlikely it became to find it, mainly because he was coming up with less ideas with where he could have left it.

Where on Earth could he hav-

“I told you James, nobody sleeps in this room!” Turning quickly, Lance watched as the door of his room opened to a girl pulling a guy into the room giggling in an almost flirty way, pushing the guy onto the bed and straddling him. The guy looked a little shocked of what had just happened, but smiled nonetheless, holding his hands at her hips and steading her.

“Excuse me, but I have you know that I sleep in this very room!” Lance stated very loudly from where he was standing at the windowsill, his phone still very much missing, only for his eyes to widen when the couple completely blanked him out to start making out with one another, getting heavily invested in what the other had to offer.

“But what about the ghost?” The boy pulled away from the kiss, if you could call it that, his hands travelling lower than Lance would like, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“Ghost?” Both the girl and Lance stated at the same time, giving it an echoed feel to it, and chilling Lance to the bone, his anger forgotten for a second.

Lance didn’t like the way this was going.

“Oh yeah, they say that, years ago, a student was murdered in this very room-”

“No no no no, that’s it, time for you to get out and have your creepy pasta foreplay somewhere else!” Lance exclaimed, his anger back twice-fold, walking forward to pull the lovesick couple away from his bed, only have his breath stuck in his throat as he watched his hands go straight through the couple, leaving behind a cold pins and needles sensation that travelled up his whole arm, then down his spine to his legs, causing him to shudder.

“-years ago. After his death, the Garrison made the room unavailable, to make sure that the kid’s ghost wouldn’t tell anyone who murdered him.” It was said in a hushed whisper, but, to Lance, who was standing behind the girl with his back to the open door, the guy could have been shouting at him.

“So, do you know who murdered him then?”

Lance left before he could get an answer to the comment, leaving the couple with the ghostly foreplay that was going to haunt Lance for the rest of his life.

He needed answers of a different kind.

* * *

 

The corridors of the Galaxy Garrison were almost nostalgic for Lance, though, he could have sworn that he had been walking down them yesterday, laughing loudly with his friend over how stupid Keith’s mullet looked, however, it became less nostalgic when he tripped through a person, causing him to fall to the ground with tremors that lasted at least two minutes before stopping, leaving him to one side of the corridor while students and teachers alike walk past with no sign of them acknowledging him on the floor, even when he started to talk loudly in English, then Spanish, which then progressed onto shouting and screaming at them in hopes to catch them off guard. When he found that that didn’t work, he just got up, and started to wonder again, his voice burning from the vocal exercise he had just given it.

The forced isolation gave Lance quite a bit of time to think about his situation.

Because, as he thought about it more, the more he realised that, because that weird dream was oddly realistic to the point that he remembered the pain of being too close to an explosion, feeling the way that the shrapnel ripped into his body and the way that his muscles screamed at him when he shot Sendax and the way that his head span while resting of Keith’s shoulder. He remembered to joy of saving the Balmura from the Galra, the feeling of victory light on their shoulders while the adrenaline rush from the battle wearing off. He remembered the tight bond that being a Paladin of Voltron created, from the sharing of memories from the mind meld to the utter joy that the food fight created in their second day of space, so far from any of them were comfortable with.

There was no way he could have made any of that up. Not with the way that Keith glowered at him when successfully rifled up, not with the way that Pidge and Hunk went all starry eyed over any new technology they found and the different ways they tinkered with their lions. And there was no way that Lance would be able to make up the stuff that Shiro came out with, from the sound battle plans to the gunshot noises.

Lance suddenly paused his walk, turning his head to look down the corridor where he, as well as Hunk met Pidge for the first time. The wall still held the information boards for all the classes, sorted by a leader board that was updated every week or so, as well as extra curriculum, but, as Lance stepped forward to inspect it closer, he noticed that his year group, well, the year group he remembered being in, had yet to be put up there.

Or, it had been so long, considering the possibility of him being a ghost now, unlikely but possible, that their top scores, well, Keith’s at least, had long been knocked off and- oh.

_Takashi Shirogane (2040-Current) – 3,819 Single, 313,423 Collective – Fighter Class_

Lance held his breath as his mind raced one hundred miles a minute, trying to process what was going on. Shiro was still listed as alive for one thing, something that had changed a day after the ‘failed’ Kerberos mission, and even then, Lance could have sworn that Keith had beaten this score by a mile

in his second or third time in the simulator.

Wait, so, what was the date, because he seemed to be in a time when Earth considered Shiro to be alive (unless there was another Takashi Shirogane who was born in the same year as his Shiro as well as be employed by the Galaxy Garrison and held the exact score as the other Shiro, a situation that was more unlikely than him being a ghost) unless he didn’t go to Kerberos this time, but that again wouldn’t make sense, but, hey, he was just the lowly Blue Paladin, he didn’t know astrophysics of wormholes and other technology from aliens and the repercussions of travelling through them when they were corrupted and thus having unforeseeable repercussions.

He really wanted to bang his head against a wall, but he doubted it would made the satisfying thud that he needed right now.

Where was Keith when he needed him? He was the only Paladin that knew about ghosts, as evident by the _long_ discussion given by the Red Paladin about the ‘haunted’ experience the residents of the Castle-Ship got while trying to relax after the Balmura mission.

“-Of course, it wouldn’t work. The idea of there being a nacho planet in this universe is ludicrous man, I’m telling you!”

Lance turned around to watch as Hunk walked passed, deep in conversation with a classmate, Parker, was it? He couldn’t remember, but the chilly feeling in his chest since hearing the ghost conversation raised just that little bit.

“So, you’re saying that there’s a higher chance of there being a nacho planet being in a universe?” A smile danced across his best friend’s lips, and Lance couldn’t help but to follow after the pair of boys as they made their way to god know where, but the little bit of hope that Lance had gained since seeing Hunk’s face made him break out a smile, despite the fact that nobody could see it.

And, as he trailed behind the boys, he started to reply loudly to some of the things that the boys spoke about, listening to the way that his voice would echo but in a way that nobody could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> At last, Lance's story has started!!!! What do you guys think?


End file.
